lyricsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Валерий Меладзе (Valerii Meladze):Параллельные
Друг за другом наши лодки плавают кверху дном, И две жизни параллельных спорят во мне одном. Ты всё знаешь, как большая энциклопедия (энциклопедия) – Объясни мне, что же хочет это второе "я"? Я выбираю себя – не попадаю, Я выбираю её – и пропадаю. У, параллельные (о, параллельные), Ну как вы достали меня! Ай! Ай! Я ухожу от неё, не выпив чаю. Я выхожу из себя и замечаю: У, параллельные (о, параллельные), Ну как вы достали меня! Сомневаясь в том, что планы сбудутся наяву, Я в двух жизнях параллельно, типа того, живу. Ты всё знаешь, как большая энциклопедия (энциклопедия)... Объясни мне – я ли это или второе "я"? Я выбираю себя – не попадаю, Я выбираю её – и пропадаю. У, параллельные (о, параллельные), Ну как вы достали меня! Ай! Ай! Я ухожу от неё, не выпив чаю. Я выхожу из себя и замечаю: У, параллельные (о, параллельные), Ну КАК вы достали меня! Я выбираю себя – не попадаю, Я выбираю её – и пропадаю. У, параллельные (о, параллельные), Ну как вы достали меня! Ай! Ай! Я ухожу от неё, не выпив чаю. Я выхожу из себя и замечаю: У, параллельные (о, параллельные), Ну как вы достали меня! Romanized Drug za drugom nashi lodki plavayut kverkhu dnom, I dve zhizni parallel'nykh sporyat vo mne odnom. Ty vsyo znayesh', kak bol'shaya entsiklopediya (entsiklopediya) – Obyasni mne, shto zhe khochet eto vtoroye "ya"? Ya vybirayu sebya – ne popadayu, Ya vybirayu yeyo – i propadayu. U, parallel'nyye (o, parallel'nyye), Nu kak vy dostali menya! Ay! Ay! Ya ukhozhu ot neyo, ne vypiv chayu. Ya vykhozhu iz sebya i zamechayu: U, parallel'nyye (o, parallel'nyye), Nu kak vy dostali menya! Somnevayas' v tom, shto plany sbudutsya nayavu, Ya v dvukh zhiznyakh parallel'no, tipa tovo, zhivu. Ty vsyo znayesh', kak bol'shaya entsiklopediya (entsiklopediya)... Obyasni mne – ya li eto ili vtoroye "ya"? Ya vybirayu sebya – ne popadayu, Ya vybirayu yeyo – i propadayu. U, parallel'nyye (o, parallel'nyye), Nu kak vy dostali menya! Ay! Ay! Ya ukhozhu ot neyo, ne vypiv chayu. Ya vykhozhu iz sebya i zamechayu: U, parallel'nyye (o, parallel'nyye), Nu KAK vy dostali menya! Ya vybirayu sebya – ne popadayu, Ya vybirayu yeyo – i propadayu. U, parallel'nyye (o, parallel'nyye), Nu kak vy dostali menya! Ay! Ay! Ya ukhozhu ot neyo, ne vypiv chayu. Ya vykhozhu iz sebya i zamechayu: U, parallel'nyye (o, parallel'nyye), Nu kak vy dostali menya! Translation Our boats float one after the other with their bottoms up, And two parallel lives argue inside me. You know everything, like a big encyclopedia (encyclopedia), Explain to me, what does this alter ego want? I choose myself and I miss, I choose her and I'm lost. Ooh, two parallels (oh, two parallels), I'm so sick of you! Hey! Hey! I leave her without having tea. I lose my temper and I notice: Ooh, two parallels (oh, two parallels), I'm so sick of you! Doubting that plans will come true in reality, I live two lives in parallel, but is it life? You know everything, like a big encyclopedia (encyclopedia)... Can you explain if it's me or my second self? I choose myself and I miss, I choose her and I'm lost. Ooh, two parallels (oh, two parallels), I'm so sick of you! Hey! Hey! I leave her without having tea. I lose my temper and I notice: Ooh, two parallels (oh, two parallels), I'm SO sick of you! I choose myself and I miss, I choose her and I'm lost. Ooh, two parallels (oh, two parallels), I'm so sick of you! Hey! Hey! I leave her without having tea. I lose my temper and I notice: Ooh, two parallels (oh, two parallels), I'm so sick of you! Категория:Все композиции Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Валерий Меладзе (Valerii Meladze):Параллельные Категория:Исполнители на В Категория:Песни на П